


Hot Springs Bonding

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Xander wants to get close to his boyfriend's son, Shiro, and the Prince of Hoshido uses that to his advantage.





	Hot Springs Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/). This is one of my favorite ships <3

The union between Hoshido and Nohr allowed new relationships between the citizens and royals to emerge. For Shiro, that meant he could finally pursue his crush on King Xander. Ever since he laid eyes on the gorgeous blond male in the battlefield, Shiro needed to put his hands on him, no matter what. Wielding his sword in hand with a dignified air around him, Shiro dreamt of nights they could spend in bed together. Baseless dreams that his hormones caused, and now that he was older, he planned to make those dreams a reality.

Unfortunately for the Prince, his father had the upper hand on him. After the separation between Shiro's mother and Ryoma, the King was rather lonely, having no one to court. It all changed when Nohr became allies with Hoshido. King Xander often visited for "diplomatic" reasons, and Ryoma left Hoshido to do the same. Shiro didn't tag along since he was old enough to stay on his own. Old enough to claim Xander as his.

He saw less and less of Xander because of his father, and it bothered him. How could Shiro seduce the older man if his father was all over him, sightseeing in Hoshido like Ryoma hadn't lived there all his life? All their interactions were short, awkward, but it only fueled the desire Shiro had. He grew tired of waiting.

One day, the men approached him, holding hands as they proclaimed they were a couple. Shiro stared at his father with disbelief, then at Xander. He should've seen it coming, but he didn't want to believe it. Then again, it's not like it would stop Shiro from pursuing Xander.

"I'm not trying to replace your mother," Xander said. "But I would like for us to get along, Shiro."

Ignoring the jealousy he felt for his father in that small moment, Shiro grinned. "Sure," he replied. "Congrats, guys."

Part of him wanted to reject the offer. He's old enough to go on his own, old enough to find a spouse, yet he chooses to stay in the castle walls. Shiro didn't need someone to substitute his mother, but he didn't want to reject Xander. It was his only chance to get closer to the man.

The King had a week in Hoshido before he returned to Nohr. That gave Shiro a few days to come up with a plan and execute it, but nothing came up. He refused to ask Kiragi, who would run his mouth, or Rhajat, who would use hexes in a heartbeat. Nothing came in mind as he held a lance, attacking a training dummy.

Until he heard a familiar deep voice clear his throat.

"Hello, Shiro," greeted Xander.

"Hey," Shiro's voice almost cracked. Wearing traditional Hoshido clothing, Xander looked drop-dead gorgeous. He tried not to stare, gulping as he turned his head back to the training dummy. "Here to watch or join? I don't mind a crowd." Shiro flashed a grin. Maybe he could get into Xander's head by flirting with him. He doubted Xander would understand his intentions.

"Ah... well, I don't mind doing either."

Shiro bit his inner lip. "Really? Well, here, catch. Let's spar." he picked up a rusty sword from the ground, which Xander caught with ease. "Hope I'm not taking time away from my dad."

"No, not at all," Xander went into position. "Your father is in a lengthy meeting as of now. And the truth is, Shiro, our relationship is serious. Which means I-" he dodged a thrust from Shiro's lance and blocked it with his sword. "I would like to get to know you better so our futures will be a good one."

"Look, I don't care if you're dating my dad. I'm not a kid, so you don't need to get close to me, but I'm not complaining." Shiro replied. He glanced at Xander's hand gripping the sword and almost shivered thinking about those very hands roaming his body.

Their weapons had clashed each other once more before Xander took a step back, dodging Shiro's lance. "Is... Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad, Shiro. And you're an excellent fighter, inheriting some techniques from your father. I see him in you."

Shiro wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was getting impatient, and since Ryoma won't be out of the castle for a while, he had to act fast. What could he do? First, he had to get Xander out of here. He dropped the lance and sighed heavily.

"I've been training since morning," Shiro began. "And 'cause dad's in a meeting, you've been stuck in the castle all day... I'm heading to the hot springs if you wanna come." he tried not to grin at Xander, setting the offer down.

Xander accepted. "I'd love to," he said, taking the opportunity to grow closer with Shiro. "I could use the relaxation."

Shiro gulped as his thoughts overtook his mind for a moment. Imagining Xander's naked toned body, dripping wet, covered in a towel made him bite his lips, panicking for a moment. "Let's get going, then," he quickly muttered, much to Xander's confusion. He dreamt of this day for so long and wasn't going to mess it up.

They arrived at the hot spring, and thankfully, no one else was there. People are training, at meetings, or overall busy enough to keep them away from the onsen. It was a perfect time to get Xander alone. They stripped down to nothingness, and Shiro attempted not to stare. He failed. Xander's upper body, his toned legs hidden by the towel, looked beautiful. He frowned to himself and bit the insides of his cheeks.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, Shiro," Xander said as he dipped his legs in the water, the towel still covering his good parts. "We haven't had much time to talk, have we?"

There was no point in beating around the bush. Shiro gathered the confidence and chuckled, taking the empty spot next to Xander. "Yeah," he grinned and slowly removed the towel. After all, they're both men, and there's no point in hiding. He proudly showed off his member, locking eyes with Xander. "I wanted you alone for a while, too."

"Really?" Xander's voice almost cracked, struggling not to stare between Shiro's legs. Despite it being flaccid, his cock looked huge, just like Ryoma's. He gulped and turned his head away, glancing at the water. "For, um... what reason?"

"Well, without dad around... we can get closer."

"A-Ah, of course." the King tried to scoot away.

"Oh, come on," Shiro laughed when he noticed Xander blushing. "We're both men, Xander. You don't need to be shy."

"I-I am not shy. I'm well endowed, for your information." Xander blurted out, then froze as he realized what he said. Shiro couldn't stop his grin from reaching to his ears. "Forgive me! That was highly inappropriate. I don't know why I said that."

Shiro did it. He had Xander right in his hands - literally. Reaching out towards Xander's towel, he tugged it, noting the man didn't do anything to stop him. It meant he could continue, and he did. "Well-endowed? Dad must be lucky." he managed to pull the towel away.

"Fuck..." Shiro swallowed back a gasp and stared at Xander's large, thick cock, growing hard right in front of his eyes. "You're huge."

"Th...Thank you? But, I advise we shouldn't do anything-!" Xander cupped his mouth, holding a moan back as Shiro grabbed his cock, positioning himself on the floor. His heart raced as he realized the risk, looking at the entrance with panic in his eyes. He couldn't allow this to go on. Shiro is the son of his boyfriend, and Xander didn't want to cheat on Ryoma. Yet, as Shiro drooled all over his length, wetting it with spit, he couldn't bring himself to stop it. His mouth, perfectly warm, roamed all over his cock. It caused Xander to moan, and he ignored the danger.

Shiro licked Xander's cock, jerked him off as he sucked on his leaking head, and made sure to make a mess of it. He moaned as he took it all in, staring into Xander's eyes as he almost choked on the thick member in his mouth. Xander's size didn't disappoint. Shiro knew he wouldn't lack in that department, and he wasn't going to throw away the opportunity to have his cock. They had more than an hour in the onsen if anyone didn't decide to use it.

Xander despised the fact Shiro was better than his father. Ryoma was clumsy, inexperienced, and that made sense considering he spent years with a woman. Shiro, on the other hand, was young and knew how to suck cock. Xander voiced his satisfaction, deep moans echoing in the hot springs. He bucked his hips at the pleasure and groaned, unable to contain his desire for more.

"Gods, Shiro..."

Glancing at Xander, Shiro bobbed his head up and down, taking every inch of his cock. He felt the member hit his throat, bulging at the size of it. Tears surfaced in his eyes as he went deeper. Judging by Xander's surprised gasp. Ryoma couldn't do anything like that. Shiro held back a grin; he had experience and used it well.

"I have to... Shiro..." panting, legs trembling, Xander couldn't take it. He wanted Shiro to pull away or stop, but he couldn't voice what he wanted to. Shiro took it as motivation and made sure to suck on Xander's sensitive head, wrapping his lips around it. "Gods-!" Xander choked out as he emptied a load inside Shiro's eager mouth. Shiro took it all, waited until he finished and swallowed Xander's cum.

"I... I apologize for that, Shiro," Xander said once he caught his breath.

Shiro wiped his lips with a chuckle. "I don't mind. You can do whatever you want with me."

Xander cleared his throat as to prepare himself. "Then... allow me to repay the favor. It's only fair."

"Gods," Shiro laughed. He didn't expect to get the offer that fast, so he wasn't going to reject it. "Go ahead," he answered, and watched Xander inch closer to him, lowering himself.

"It's..." Xander couldn't find the words as he held Shiro's hard cock, already dripping pre-cum. "You're just like your father... Huge," he said before licking his cock, slow and careful. Shiro didn't respond to the strange compliment and instead moaned, allowing Xander to take his sweet time. Xander did it plenty on times with Ryoma, but it felt different with a younger man, better than his boyfriend. He took a deep breath before swallowing all of Shiro's wet cock, coating every inch of it with his saliva, moving his head up and down.

Shiro wanted to close his eyes and throw his head back, engulfing the pleasure that wrapped around his cock. He watched Xander instead, admiring how the man looked sucking cock. Once again his jealousy for his father resurfaced, but who was in a meeting now and not getting his cock sucked? Ryoma.

Xander parted his lips away from Shiro's cock. He looked adorably flushed, embarrassed. "Shiro... I want your cock in me."

"Fuck. Are you... you're serious?" Shiro didn't expect he would go that far with Xander, but he couldn't reject the King, especially when he looked so desperate. When Xander nodded, Shiro grinned. "Then, get ready," he said, watching Xander eagerly go into position.

They had no lube, other than Shiro's cock coated with spit and pre-cum. Somehow, it made everything better. Fucking his dad's boyfriend raw? Shiro didn't think his fantasies would take him there. His fingers wouldn't do much if he was going in dry, so he used his cock instead, teasing Xander's tight hole. Xander gulped and tensed up, clawing the onsen floor. He wanted this and braced himself for what was to come.

Shiro rubbed the head of his cock, groaning, slowly pushing himself into Xander. "Dad ever does this to you?" he asked, leaning over his body as he entered Xander. "Fuck you raw?" Shiro filled the King's tight hole and stretched it out without care, losing himself inside Xander's walls.

Xander hissed at the tight heat. He bit his lip and whimpered, actions unbecoming of a stern and serious King. Despite the lack of prep, Shiro still pushed himself in, and Xander didn't care. Considering the man's large size, it was a bad idea, but it felt amazing. Xander pushed back, allowing Shiro to go deeper. He cursed and clenched his teeth, his cock hard again. "Gods!"

"I might cum from this," Shiro groaned, keeping a steady rhythm as he pounded into Xander. His cock throbbed from the tight feeling, and he loved it. He had a firm hand on Xander's ass and rolled his hips, beginning to groan as his orgasm approached. "Did dad ever do it in you, huh?"

Xander shook his head no. He never did it raw, and they always used condoms. Ryoma was a traditional man, a contrast to his son. "I want you to cum in me, Shiro..." his wavering voice begged. "Please, give me your seed!" he shouted, stroking his cock.

Shiro didn't want this to end. Having the King of Nohr in a vulnerable position like this was a once in a lifetime occurrence. He chuckled at Xander's words, the desperation, and fucked him harder. One more hard smack into his skin and Shiro paused, moaning loudly as he came in Xander's ass. He leaned over his body to reach for his cock and jerked Xander off.

It didn't take long for the King to cum, spilling on the floor and on Shiro's hand. Xander's orgasm caused him to moan, already whimpering from the hot seed in his belly. He panted heavily, body shaking as he struggled to move.

Shiro slowly pulled out, admiring the sight of Xander's sore hole leaking out cum, still dripping from his cock. He grabbed nearby towels and cleaned the mess they made. He sighed and stood up, helping Xander back on his feet.

"I... hope you keep this a secret from your father," Xander awkwardly said and reached for a clean towel, covering himself. "And next time... we shouldn't do it in here."

"Oh?" Shiro grinned. "Next time? I'm glad you liked my cock that much. I hope it doesn't hurt your relationship with my dad." he joked, but he secretly wanted this to continue.

Xander realized his mistake too late and blushed. "N-No, that's not what I... G-Gods..."

"You still have a few days in Hoshido. I'm always available, Xander."

The King of Nohr sighed and ignored Shiro's teasing.

He wanted it to be a one-time thing, a moment of weakness, but the cycle continued after that. When Xander visited Ryoma in Hoshido, and when his boyfriend ended up busy, he ended up with Shiro. Either taking his cock or fucking the Prince, he cheated on Ryoma with his son. At first, guilt overtook him, but Shiro and his cock made it better. Ryoma never found out. After all, he had duties as King to take care of.


End file.
